Promises
by Hannurdock
Summary: I thought I'd write something based on my favourite possible TW couple. Its probably going to be quite short, but is meant to open the possibility of a series featuring the main characters of the series. Takes place directly after Cyberwoman.


Title: Promises (PG-13) 

Warnings: SLASH fanfic, featuring the couple of Jack/Ianto

Creative Notes: I thought I'd write something based on my favourite possible TW couple. Its probably going to be quite short, but is meant to open the possibility of a series featuring the main characters of the series. Takes place directly after Cyberwoman.

Copyright Notice: All copyright of Torchwood and the team belong to Russell T. Davies and the BBC. Written for non-profitable purposes.

* * *

It had been the hardest day of his life.

In more ways than one.

Ianto would never admit to it, but waking up in the arms of Jack Harkness had been a heady experience to say the least.

_I have a surplus of alive, and I'm giving it away ..._

Ianto had wondered what the strange statement meant, but never really given it too much thought before that hellish day.

Too wrapped up in the drama surrounding his wounded girlfriend and the typical horrors that Torchwood dealt with, all questions regarding Jack's many vague references to immortality had been pushed aside. He had better things to worry about than the history of a man he barely knew, and it seemed as if Jack felt the same.

Until that day.

_Like you care. I clear up your shit, no questions asked and that's the way you like it. When did you last ask me anything about my life?_

Ianto knew he had made a mistake the moment Jack's eyes widened in response to his statement.

The truth was simple; Ianto didn't want Jack involved with his life. The intimacy of knowing Jack more intensely had always frightened him to some degree. Jack seemed almost untouchable. He had an air of mystery about him, and next to him, Ianto felt very small.

Ianto was the devoted type - he would have betrayed the entire world for one girl. Lisa. The love of his life. The only person he wanted to know him, to tell things to, to feel for. His level of commitment to anyone trusted in his small and cleverly concealed world was phenominal. He hated giving that power away. In some small way, he still hated Lisa for abusing that power.

_Still here?_

That night, Ianto had fallen asleep on his keyboard. He had been entering data on the Torchwood Database, when he has simply passed out, too drained and exhausted.

"Jack?" Ianto's eyes had opened. The computer screen gradually came into focus. A lot of strange letters from crashing on the keyboard. No surprise there.

The pressure and slight warmth of Jack's hand on his back had Ianto bristling, threatened.

"I saw you on CCTV asleep. Maybe you should head home. Get some rest." Jack's voice was unemotional. Cold. "It's been a long day, Ianto. Go home."

Shaking the unwanted hand from his back, Ianto rubbed his eyes free from sleep and shook his head. "Want to finish entering this data first. Then I'll go home."

"Ianto? Look at me."

Ianto froze into his seat. Turn around and look at Jack? After everything that had happened. He could barely keep breathing after everything that had happened.

"Ianto?"

Ianto kept still, forcing Jack to swivel him around in his chair. Grabbing the seat by the arm rest, Jack knelt beside Ianto and looked directly at him.

"I'm sorry." Ianto muttered, still refusing to look at Jack. Still refusing to connect with his eyes.

"Me too. I'm sorry I couldn't have helped her. For you." Jack's voice was softening. "Ianto _please_ look at me."

Ianto forced his gaze to meet Jack's. "I betrayed her, Jack."

"It wasn't Lisa. It took over Lisa's body." Jack spoke slowly, watching Ianto flinch with every word.

"No, when I came back." Ianto trembled.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked. "Explain it to me."

"You brought me back. I came back because of you."

Jack listened quietly, his eyes closed.

"I had drowned. I was gone. I was slipping away from this world; my spirit, or whatever was inside me. Then I saw you calling me. You were a bright light shining in front of me, asking me to come back."

Jack nodded, eyes still closed. "I followed you, yes."

"Did you mean it?" Ianto asked. "Or were you just saying anything to get me back?"

Jack looked into Ianto's eyes and said without any hesitation, "I meant it. I still do. I've never followed anyone to that place before. I won't do that again. It was for you."

"You would never do it again?" Ianto repeated.

"Well, maybe," Jack smiled. "For the right person."

"Am I the right person?" Ianto asked.

"You might be." Jack felt his composure slip slightly. Emotion. Never good.

Ianto's eyes clouded with tears. "I can't spend the night alone. With my thoughts. That's why I'm keeping busy. Trying to keep the demons away."

"I know." Jack sighed. "Spend it with me. I have a room here at Torchwood. Trust me, it'll be much more interesting than data inputting."

"I'm not ready for that, yet. I've never been with a man, Jack. I don't even know how I'm feeling right now." The words spilled as a torrent. Coming out too fast, without thought.

Jack smiled. "I know. But I made you a promise and I'm going to keep it."

Ianto rose wearily to his feet, and felt the strong arms of Jack surround him and coax him out of the hub and into Jack's room. He was too weary to fight, and he knew that Jack would have answers to combat every doubt in his mind.

It was enough. He needed rest. He needed company.

He needed Jack.

THE END

_"You have to come back, Ianto. I need you to come back?"_

_"Jack, I can't. I'm so lonely. I know I'm going to lose her. I can't be alone again."_

_"You won't be. I promise you won't be alone again. Do you hear me? I'll make sure of it. Please, Ianto. Come back."_

_"Jack ..."_

_"I love you."_


End file.
